Phase Awesomeness Fifty-Seven Snapshots (Part 1)
Phase Awesomeness: Fifty-Seven Snapshots is a collection of 57 original and parodied animash scenes, based on asdfmovies by Tom Ska. This parody consists of the first 27 scenes, as well as an original introduction. Staring Characters Animash The Lion King: Simba and Nala The Lion King 2 (Simba's Pride): Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani Bolt: Bolt Balto: Balto, Jenna, Dusty, Aleu, and Kodi Zootopia: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Fabienne Growley, Peter Moosebridges, Larry and Gary Kung Fu Panda: Tigress Alpha and Omega: Kate, Garth, and Lilly My Little Pony: Applejack and Rainbow Dash Oliver and Company: Rita Brother Bear: Kenai 101 Dalmations: Perdita, Pongo, and Patch Star Fox: Krystal Horton Hears a Who!: Rudy Kangaroo Robin Hood: Robin Hood Fox and the Hound: Todd and Trixie Geronimo Stilton: Thea Stilton Original Johnny James Johnson Samson "Smartstuff/Calculus" Maxwells Everest "Polar" Solar Reynold "Bearen" Michaels Matthew Micahs Michaels Micahs Kiana Christiana Promenade Maxwells Introduction: Welcome to the Show! (Johnny James "Donnie" Johnson the Panda, Samson “Smartstuff/Calculus” Maxwells the Panda, and Everest "Polar" Solar the Polar Bear Cub are standing together.) Johnny Johnson: (jumps up excitedly) Hi! I’m Johnny! Everest "Polar" Solar: (jumps) Hi! I’m Polar! Samson Maxwells: (jumps and twirls in mid-air) Hi! I’m Smartstuff! (Johnny and Polar look at him.) Samson Maxwells: (self-consciously) Well…my name is actually Samson. By day I’m known as a panda nicknamed Smartstuff. Johnny Johnson: (quizzical) And by night…? Samson Maxwells: Oh, yeah. By night I’m also known… (turns into a vampire coyote mid-air in a blinding shockwave) …as Calculus the Coyote! (He lands with a thud and looks at the others. Johnny, on his part, has turned into his Donnie the Jaguar form out of shock.) Samson Maxwells: (surprised) What? Don’t you like it? Johnny Johnson: (uneasily) Yeah… Everest "Polar" Solar: (disinterested) Uh huh. Samson Maxwells: (sheepishly) Ah, heh…welcome to the show! (Theme Music) (Outtake) 1. My Pysche is Savage! (Judy Hopps is standing by herself when Nick Wilde runs in and grabs her, shaking her anxiously.) Nick Wilde: (desperately) Judy! Thank heavens you’re here! You have to save me! Part of my psyche has turned savage and it’s trying to possess me! (There's an awkward silence, then Judy backs away slowly. Nick stares after her in dismay when he suddenly snarls uncontrollably. He winces.) Nick Wilde: (horrified) Please don't take me…please? (evil yowl from within) 2. A Female Role Balto: I’m afraid to tell you, Kenai, but you’ve been recruited for a female role! Kenai: (screaming to the heavens) Please just take me now! (The stage lights crash down on top of him.) Balto: (sarcastically) Really? Kenai: (moaning) On second thought, never mind. (Outtake) 3. I Forgot My Lines! (Todd the Fox races in.) Todd the Fox: Hey guys! (pauses) Wait…I forgot my lines. Trixie the Fox: (off-screen) Dang it, Todd! You were supposed to say…(pauses) Wait…(guiltily) Never mind, those were ''your lines. Todd: (dumbfounded) Okay? (Outtake) 4. You Know Who's Awkwardly Lovesick? (Part 1) (Kiana Christiana the Kangaroo and Johnny Johnson are standing together on a bridge.) Kiana Christiana: Hey, you know who's awkwardly lovesick? (grins slyly) You. (Kiana shrieks as she is stabbed by something. She looks down to see that John has stuck a vaccine above her chest) Johnny Johnson: (smirking) Lactose! Kiana Chistiana: (in horror and disbelief) Aww, come on! 5. Kiara's Phobia of Flashbacks (Kiara races in with a nervous look on her face.) Kiara: (anxiously) Yo, Bearen? I really never thought to tell you this, but…I have a phobia of flashbacks. Reynold “Bearen” Michaels: (pensively) Alright. Well, Kiara, when did this start? Kiara: Well, I—(freezes in horror) YAAAAHHHH! (Kiara experiences wild visions and vivid flashbacks then blackouts.) Reynold “Bearen” Michaels: (shocked) Alright, somebody help her— (He looks around and realizes nobody’s there.) Reynold “Bearen” Michaels: Uh, somebody? Anybody? (Outtake) 6. Level Up Rainbow Dash: Hey, Kovu! (punches Kovu in the face) Kovu: AAHHH! (falls over, gets back up angrily) What the flip is wrong with you? Kovu and Rainbow Dash: (joining fists) ''Wildstyle! Level up! 7. The Science Show (Whose Idea Was This?) Narrator: The Science Show! Robin Hood the Fox: (exuberantly) Piano! (Some piano drops on top of Robin Hood, practically crushing him.) Robin Hood: (moaning) Okay, whose idea was this? Johnny Johnson: (off-screen) It wasn’t me! Tigress: (off-screen) You…blithering idiot! (Outtake) 8. Die, Rudy! (Not Today)/I Like Trains (Part 1) Thea Stilton: (dramatically) Die, Rudy…you hapless, miserable twit of a joey! Rudy Kangaroo: (seemingly stunned) Oh no, Thea— (Rudy then holds a laser ray to Thea’s chest) Rudy Kangaroo: (just as dramatically) Not today. Thea Stilton: (freaked) Somebody! Aleu: (races in) I love singing! Thea Stilton: (offscreen) I don't... Perdita: (follows behind) I love dancing! Thea Stilton: Okay, GUYS?! Bolt: (standing in front of the group) I like…trains. (Bolt gets hit by a train spontaneously.) Rudy Kangaroo and Thea Stilton: (in disbelief) Okay? (Outtake) 9. Pie Flavor Fabienne Growley: (races in) Hey, Peter! I made you a pie! Peter Moosebridges: (eagerly) Wow! What flavor? Fabienne: (snarls savagely) You idiot…pie flavor. (A pie flies out of the pie) (Outtake) 10. And, Action! (Mabye Not) (Tigress is standing with Kate and Nala, the latter of whom is holding a clapperboard. Kate has her nose in the open clapperboard.) Tigress: And…ACT— (Nala slams the clapperboard on Kate’s nose) Kate: OWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO! (Kate howls in anguish. Nate drops the clapperboard and put her paws on her mouth, shocked.) Nala: (stunned, takes paws off mouth) Sorry! So sorry! Tigress: (incredulous) Wow. Worse animash take of the year. 11. Pointless (Krystal the Fox presses a button labeled “pointless”. Several seconds pass, and nothing happens at all.) Krystal: (disappointed) Huh. (Outtake) 12. You Gullible Husky! Dusty: (sweetly) Hey, Kodi…it says gullible on the ceiling. (Kodiak looks up to where the word is indeed printed on the ceiling.) Kodi: Huh, so it does— (Kodi looks back down and gasps, as there is now a gaping hole where his chest once was.) Kodi: (terrified) DAAAHHH! Dusty: (grins cunningly, holds up Kodi’s heart) You, gullible husky… Kodi: (even more horrified) You stole my heart! 13. What's New With You? Garth: (cheerfully) Hey Bolt! What’s new with you? Bolt: (plainly) Nothing much. I just like trains, that’s all. Garth: (laughs heartily) Yes, you do. (Pause, then outtake) 14. You Know Who's Awkwardly Lovesick? (Part 2) Kiana Christiana: (slyly) Hey Johnny, you know who’s awkwardly lovesick? Johnny Johnson: (groans) Let me guess… Kiana Christiana: Yo—(gets hit by a train) Johnny Johnson: (stares after her, sighs) Seriously, what was the point? 15. Simba, Quick! (Part 1) Kenai: (desperately) Simba, quick! Punch me in the stomach! (Simba punches Kenai in the stomach without even looking.) Kenai: OOF!!! (falls over) Simba: (rolls his eyes and sighs) What? He asked for it! (Outtake) 16. Simba, Quick! (Part 2) Kenai: (desperately) Simba, quick! Take me out of my misery! (Simba takes a sword and runs Kenai through, still looking straight ahead.) Kenai: AAAHHH! (seemingly dies) Simba: (facepalms) He’ll live. Trust me. (Outtake) 17. Simba, Quick! (Part 3) Kenai: (desperately) Simba, quick! Slash me across the face! (Simba roars in irritation and slashes Kenai across the face with three claws.) Kenai: YAAAHHH—Wha? (puts his paw on the slash marks and blushes humbly) I will wear these with honor. Thank you! Simba: (incredulous) You’re…welcome? (Outtake) 18. Die, Rudy! - I Like Trains (Part 2) Thea Stilton: (dramatically) Die, Rudy! Rudy Kangaroo: (frantically) MOM! Bolt: I like trains. Rudy Kangaroo: (confused) Wait, what…? Thea Stilton: (anxious) Oh, no…No, no, no! NO, WAIT! (Both get hit by a train. Bolt smiles shyly.) (Outtake) 19. Throw the Cheese! Lilly: Oh no! It’s an alien invasion! (points at an incoming UFO) Todd: (determinedly, straining) Throw…the CHEESE! (Todd throws several pieces of cheese at the UFO—and nothing happens.) Lilly: (disgusted) Okay, I’m just going to stand here... 20. Everybody Do The Wildstyle (Part 1) (Tigress, Applejack, Garth, and Smartstuff are all standing together looking bored.) Applejack: (wearily) You know what we need? Garth: (sarcastically) We need some style around here. Tigress: (nonchalantly) Yeah. Some Wildstyle. Samson Maxwells: (intrigued) Huh…okay! (Samson bounces out sideways) Garth: (stunned) Uhh...what's he doing? (Samson suddenly slides back in as his Calculus Coyote self) Samson Maxwells: Everybody do the Wildstyle! (All four jump-and-reach, tuck jump, fall flat on their face with their rears in the air) Applejack: (muffled) Yeah, darling! Tigress: (muffled) That’s what I’m talking about. Garth: (muffled) Whoo! Samson Maxwells: (muffled, in a pleased tone) Hmm. (Outtake) 21. Banana! Gary the Wolf: (runs in holding a banana) Banana! (Gary gets hit with a laser beam and falls over dead.) Larry the Wolf: (off-screen, horrified) NO! (Outtake) 22. I Can't Read! (Vitani is reading a book.) Vitani: (amused) Hahaha, I can’t read! (Outtake) 23. Go to the Moon (Why Wait?) Patch: (excitedly) I want to go to the moon when I grow up! Pongo: Why wait? (kicks Patch into space) Patch: AAAAHHHH! (Outtake) 24. Play That One About Falling Down the Stairs Michael Micahs: Hey, Matthew! Play that one about falling down the stairs! Matthew Micahs: Sure thing, Michael! (Matthew tumbles backward down the stairs, causing his sandals and hat to fly off. He land right onto a keyboard, with his sandals hitting consecutive G and C keys, while his hat hits a drum cymbal not far off in sync with the C-key.) Michael Micahs: (exuberantly, off-screen) I love it! (Outtake) 25. Spilled Milk (You've Killed Us All!) Kiara: (unnerved) Oh, Shiloh! I spilled my milk! Nick Wilde: (composed) No worries, Kiara. There’s no use lamenting spilled milk. Reynold “Bearen” Michaels: Actually, there is— (Bearen looks down.) Reynold “Bearen” Michaels: Holy jeez, you’ve KILLED us all! (He points in horror to the milk puddle that is now rising.) Kiara: (horrified) NOOOOO!! Nick Wilde: (frantic) AAAHHHH!! Reynold “Bearen” Michaels: (panicking) MOOOOMMM!! Kiara: (desperate) NOOOOO…!! (Kiara gurgles as the milk envelops her, Nick, and Bearen.) (Outtake) 26. This is a Robbery (Phone Drop) (The phone is ringing in a room. Jenna the Husky comes in and picks up the phone.) Balto: (desperately, on the other line) Jenna, this is murder! DUN DUN DUN— Jenna: (nonchalantly) Drop the phone… (Jenna drops the phone.) Jenna: Walk offstage. (She walks off-screen.) it? (Outtake) 27. Don't Even Think About It (Kate is wearing a fake toilet on her back. Nala, standing behind her, is just about to sit down on the seat.) Kate: (whirls around, viciously) Don’t even think about it. Nala: (frightened) Sheesh! (Outtake) Category:Asdfmovie Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Parodies Category:Multi-Crossovers